Justin Meets Asrael  Rpc story not inuyasha
by Inuyasha 729
Summary: This is a story of my RPC Justin Talsfa and his dramatic journey of war . This has nothing to do with InuYasha my first time submitting Im lost....


Justin meets Asrael

Tuesday morning what! morning already…….

Come on I have to get up…..maybe I will lay here for a bit …ok I will get up now. Justin was lying in his bed thinking back and forth of when do I get up? nup I'm staying in bed. He turned over to his left in his white mattress on the wooden floors in a Talsaba Castle.

His room was surrounded by Japanese paintings of demons and other horrific creatures like dragons, giants and even disguised human demons. His mattress was very thin and uncomfortable like his flat pillow. His brown hair was messed up moving around on his mattress, he opened his eyes he blinked and lazed they for a bit, "Ahhhh!!!!!!! The light it burns!!!!!!!!!!!" "oh….. it's just the sun ah well I thought I was a vampire for a sec stupid me". He sat up and rubbed his eyes and yawned, he pushed his hair back and his sparkling green eyes examined the room. "So Latron didn't terrorize my room….good cause I'm gonna do the bastards room tonight". Justin despised Latron, when he was young the two were friends playing all the time chatting till dawn having the time of their life, but when it hit latron as a teen aged 14 he thought It's time for new friends and ended up turning against Justin. Since then he always trashed Justin's room a few nights a week. Justin always got so pissed off he would scruff him by his robe, pin him to a tree and punch him in the face. Justin reached his arms up and stretched then grabbed his pillow and put it to his face "Don't worry my dear I will be back tonight" he said it like he was chatting to a woman. He slid the wooden door open and walked down towards the fountain in the middle of a huge garden, rose's colored pink and daffodils lit the garden like fireworks, the green plants made it a sight to see. He walked down the dirt path to the fountain wearing his white robe down to his knees, he put his hands on the edge of the fountain "ah look at me I'm getting too old for this". Justin was very lazy when he was not in the fierce battles of war. He grabbed water and splashed his face then grabbed another handful and pushed his hair back. "My face its dirty my…my beautiful face….that's it!!!" Justin stared at the water then dunked his head in it and pulled it out drenched of water. "Now I'm all wet…..ah well the dirt's gone". The sun started to rise as a beautiful girl with brown hair approached Justin, "whoa Justin were you sleep walking?" said the familiar face "Alina! Oh..its..its you….." "oh I was…um ……just washing my face?" "he he silly Justin your always so funny" "What…what are you doing here may I ask?" "I came to give you this Lord Hoboshi received it this morning from a young soldier", alina was justin's one massive crush he had never been with her because they had been friends for a long time. Alina approached Justin "Here" she passed him the scroll as she did they touched hands. "ah…alina?" "Yes Justin?" " This is it, the right moment" he grabbed her hand tight and pulled her into a kiss, she had her eyes opened wide in surprise then closed them and returned the kiss. He pulled off, grabbed both her hands then started to speak, "alina I'm sorry that never should of happened I…I" "stop" she covered his lips with two fingers. "a…alina.." she reached up and kissed him once more. "I knew you liked me this was unexpected but its what I wanted" "you.. you did!" .

Justin was puzzled by her speech "I better go". He watched her walk off, dazzled he sat down on the fountain and unraveled the scroll. "Ok now I'm officially freaked out she likes me…". Ah well let's see what this says…….

Asrael? Who the hell is that?.

Is he some sort or commander or a soldier maybe? Either way they've asked for my help in the war maybe I should go but I would be leaving so much behind. I would have to tell Alina… How would I break it to her were kinda goin out now…

Justin turned around and looked at his reflection in the fountain.. " The slow current of the fountain is making my face look nothing more than a memory, What can I do to prove to be a succeeding warrior?". Justin lifted up his head and set off back to his room. When he got there he approached the left corner of the room next to the door. He scavenged through his clothes and pulled out a black robe with a red lining. "This is the one the robe passed down by my father and his generation. This was worn by father and my ancestors before him and all was successful with this robe now it's up to me to uphold its name!". "Come on who am I trying to fool? I will never be as successful as my family before me..". Justin sat there thinking when he heard footsteps approach his room, footsteps calm and silent steps of a woman "Alina!". Alina walked in the bedroom dressed in armor from shoulders to toes. "Ah….alina? Why are you wearing those clothes??..." "As well as yourself I too am going to war" " Wha…what!. Alina wars only for guys" "Well excuse me if I'm not good enough for you, Females are involved with war doofus you know that!".

"Yeh but, I ….I, I don't want to see you get hurt…" She looked at Justin surprised, he lowered his head and started to blush. "ah maybe you should go now..Um alina?" alina turned around to listen to Justin "Could you get Alfaro ready?.." "Sure thing". She left the room in silence and Justin's eyes followed her beautiful body.

He returned his eyes to his black and red robe then stood up and approached his armor displayed on the wall. "Now this I made myself and I can make this a successor". "But my father was killed in the war as well as my mum…." . mother……. .

3 Hours later Justin was dressed in armor from shoulder to toes, wearing his black robe, plated shoulder armor, leg armor and brown boots. He had an armor plate around his stomach tied up with a red piece of leather and chest armor protected his chest. He grabbed his sword leaning against the wall and withdrew it from its sheath, It has short spikes sticking of the edge for the handle to the end of the blade. The spikes pointed upwards so it was painful to dig in and easy to pull out. He exited his room and walked slowly passed the fountain staring at where he kissed alina. He turned straight and round a corner to a gigantic stable filled with neighing horses. He walked in the arch opening and walked past little stalls with his commander's best horses and best of all Justin's horse Alfaro.

Alfaro was not an ordinary horse. He was part dragon part horse. He was as red as a rose and spikes stuck out from the back of his fetlocks and from his head to the end of his tail. His tail looked like a dragon's tail with a triangular shape on the end and no hair what so ever. He also had little dragon fans that hung out of his mouth lower than his jaw. But he was unridable to other people except Justin. Every time Justin rode him Alfaro lowered his spikes where his wither bone sat and Justin would put a thick brown leather girth on him. It had stirrups on the sides so he could hang on while riding him. Alfaro also had hidden wings and withdrew them whenever he wanted to fly Justin was one lucky guy.


End file.
